The 2nd Magnolia
by UnitedOsprey1991
Summary: AU. Earthland has been separated into two countries. War is inevitable. Join the 2nd Magnolia Regiment as they fight for the preservation of their country. Nalu, Gale, Juva, Erza/? This will start as T eventually become an M for violence. No main character deaths but there will be a lot of killing because War is ugly. Will try to censor it as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**OSPREY….SWOOOSH**

**UO: Hello again. This Unitedosprey1991 with a new story and a new fandom. This is AU Fairy Tail story. The concept is that Edolas is a breakaway state from the United Earthland States and now they are about to fight a Civil War. Natsu and the Faries are about to be drafted into the war. Their regiment is the 2****nd**** Magnolia Regiment. Some will be fighters some will be officers some will be medics. This is inspired by the American Civil War. Many battles will be changed to fit the anime but there will some that will not change like Gettysburg because as a history major budding historian some things should not be changed. Also real life civil war figures will be added in as well but will not play a major part unless I say so. Anyway this is a prologue chapter Please review and check out my other stories. They are really good. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail I don't back off lawyers**

Normal: Talk

**Bold: Yelling**

_'Italics': Thoughts and journal entries._

Telegrams orders and locations and Time

Prologue: Road to conflict

_United States of Fiore X1861. The country is on the brink of Civil War. For 80 years this country has been expanding since the time of its independence from Draconia in X1776. Since the time of the 13 colonies the country has grown to incorporate 34 different states. But they may as well have been to countries because of one thing. Slavery. Those from the continent of Asaina had been imported to be slaves for the farms of the country. However the industrial revolution has changed the landscape of the country. The northern part became prosperous due to the factories producing good for overseas while the South kept its farming roots. It seemed almost inevitable for a conflict to occur. In X1820 a compromise was reached to keep the power equal in the Fiore Congress. As a result the country expanded to 22 states. As time wore on the issue of slavery became more prevalent as the country finished its ocean to ocean expansion thanks to a war with Veronica. Though the Congress kept the peace and kept slavery from expanding there was growing discontentment between the North and the South. Things came to a head when Abraham Lincoln was voted by the people to became the president without a single vote from the southern states. On December 20__th__ X1860, South Igneous seceded from the Union. Soon Gardena, Almia, Landsea, Orceian, Sabertooth and Paradiso left the union and formed a government. The country's name was Edolas. What is to follow is a recollection of one of most famous regiments in the entire war. They are the 2__nd__ regiment of the state of Magnolia but as it is they are raw recruits. Soon however they will fight. They will bleed. They will become…legend._

**End Prologue**

**UO: Alright this was a set up for an epic story I hope. This will focus on the Fairy Tail crew. The villains in the series will represent the Edolas which is South Earthland or the Confederacy. I hope you like this. I hope to have an accurate representation of both the characters and history but I have the right to dramatize some of the stuff. Now I need to negotiate with the actors.**

**Anyway tell me what you think in a review. Flamers will be barbequed**

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**


	2. Opening Salvo

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UO: Hello and welcome back to my Civil War story.**

**Natsu: Who are you?**

**UO: You may call me UnitedOsprey1991. However I can also go by Osprey or UO. Welcome Fairy Tail to my studio.**

**Lucy: Uh…UO-san. Not to be ungrateful or anything why did you choose us for your next story.**

**UO: Good question Miss Heartfellia. I feel that you guys would make a good story with one of my favorite subjects the American Civil War.**

**Erza: So what do we play.**

**UO: As I have said this will be an AU story where Edolas and Fiore were part of the same country a la the United States. Edolas will represent the Confederacy while you guys will fight for Fiore representing the Union.**

**Erza: Doesn't answer my question.**

**UO: Just a minute. As I was saying this will essentially a retelling of most of the big battles on the Eastern front in the American Civil War. I might use a couple of the western battles to show how large the war got. Anyway many of the towns and battles might be changed to fit with your story. A couple I will not change for historical integrity. Like in my other stories I will explain certain terms and in this one I will explain real world equivalents because not everyone that reads this would know this important aspect of our history. Anyway you guys will play an important role. **

**Gray: Obviously**

**UO: As I was saying you will play the part of a regiment that represents Magnolia which will be one of the states. Quite frankly you will be playing one of the more recognizable regiments. Some of you like Natsu Grey and Gajeel will be soldiers.**

**Natsu: Alright.**

**Gajeel: Gihi**

**Gray: (Smiles and somehow is in his boxers)**

**UO: Grey clothes. I am not doing that in this story maybe a future story.**

**UO: Some of you will be officers like Erza.**

**Erza: (smiles)**

**Happy: Scary**

**Erza: What was that Cat?**

**Happy: N…Nothing.**

**UO: Some of you like Lucy and Levy will be medics because I unfortunately can't put a lot of the girls in important positions because of the time period. But trust me you will be no less important.**

**Lucy: Okay**

**Levy: Alright**

**UO: A couple of you will play parts of family back home. Wendy will be Natsu's sister while Ms. Loxar will be Grey's girlfriend back home. Macao will be fighting alongside the regiment so Romeo can be one of the ones back home as well. **

**Juvia: Juvia doesn't like fighting. Juvia will support Grey from home.**

**UO: Mira and Lisanna I'm sorry like I said because of the time period I cannot use many girls so you will be side cast. Elfman will be in the fight though.**

**Elfman: Fighting to return to your family is manly.**

**UO: Lastly. Loke…sigh…I don't how to say it but here it goes. You and most of the established celestial spirits will play slaves.**

**Loke: Why? (Glares at author.)**

**UO: I'm playing off the fact that most of your owners in canon were abusive save for Lucy. You and Aries at the very least will be a part of this group maybe not for a couple of chapters.**

**Loke: Okay I will accept that.**

**UO: Alright then thank you for understanding. This chapter will begin the war and the calling of the regiments. Next chapter when I get to it will be the first major fight of the war.**

**Natsu: Let's go I'm all fired up. (Flames explode)**

**UO: Yeah. About the magic. This is a no magic story.**

**Cast: WHAT!?**

**UO: Sorry but you will use weapons of the day as well.**

**Natsu: I'm so mad I want to his something. (Punches Grey and a studio wide brawl starts.)**

**UO: (Sighs) I should have known this would happen. I shudder to think when I bring the two crews together. I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima owns it. This is an attempt to write an important part of American History using popular characters so please bear with me as some of it could be graphic. I will let you know when they are.**

Normal: Talk

**Bold: Yelling**

_'Italics': Thoughts _

Telegrams orders and locations and Time\

_Journal entries_

Rebellion in the South, A Call to Arms

April 12th X1861: Fort Hargeon 

(If you don't want to be confused read the author's note at the bottom)

Fort Jaya: An imposing force in the middle of the Hargeon Port. Despite it being in South Igneel which had broken away from the United States of Fiore it was still in federal hands. Security had beefed up in the event of an attack but in the four months since South Igneel's breakaway nothing had come from it.

At least that was the case until recently. A dispatch from Captain Johan Silverman was sent to the White House a month earlier indicating that their supplies and rations were extremely short. At best they could hold out for six weeks. Furthermore in case of an attack they were inadequately to defend themselves. Construction on the fort was delayed several times and the Fort was only partly built.

Now what was worrying him was the dispatches he had been corresponding with one of colonels of the so called Edolas army Brigadier General Beauregard. He just received one last message after notifying them they would be evacuating the fort by the 15th unless something came up.

To: Captain Johan

It is with great regret we cannot accept your terms as stated. I believe that you are a fine officer and was a privilege to learn under you. We shall commence firing in one hour.

Respectfully,

Brig. Gen P.G.T Beauregard

Provisional forces of the Edolas States of America

Johan sighed and motioned for one his lieutenants. "Prepare the fort an attack is eminent."

The man nodded. Johan sighed. "I have a bad feeling that we are about to experience the worst trial in our country's history.

With the army on the shore

The general saw his dispatchers walk up. He sighed and motioned for the cannons to be loaded. After a few moments, they were ready.

Beauregard closed his eyes. "Men…fire at will."

The loud cannons fired towards the fort where the defenders were still preparing to defend the fort. The attacks came from all direction at several forts surrounding the entrance to the harbor.

Colonel Silverman heard the attack and ordered that at sun up to fire back and begin the counterattack. With limited spaces to fire and limited ammo the counter attacks were futile. For the next day and a half, the two sides exchanged attacks neither one hit a significant target. But the situation was desperate in the fort. Low ammo low fuses and only six attacking options left them with severely limited options At about one o clock on the 13th a lucky shot hit the flag flying over the fort. The flag had fallen on the ground and what morale the troops had was gone. Silverman gave into the pressure of evacuating the fort not surrendering on the 14th. As part of the surrender terms they fired a hundred shot salute. As they were firing somehow some stray gun powder ignited and exploded killing two of the soldiers. The salute was stopped and the fort was quietly evacuated. Fort Jaya had fallen.

Crocus: April 16th X1861

Crocus. The Capitol City. This planned city had been home to the government since 180. Now the city had expanded slightly but still was centered on one place. This was the White House the president's palace.

Inside the office of White House was a tall man wearing a black suit and tie and shaggy beard. This was Abraham Lincoln. Recently elected the 16th president of the country he had already faced a dilemma. He had just been handed a dispatch saying that Fort Jaya had fallen and another dispatch asking for negotiations to allow for the Edolas government and the Fiore government to co-inhabit the continent.

Another man stepped forward. This man was dressed in a brown suit and had greying hair. This was Secretary of State William Steward who had been on the job since Lincoln was sworn in.

"Mr. President what do propose we do with these telegrams."

Lincoln sighed. "I do not see a country looking to make peace I see seven states in rebellion and we need to stop this rebellion.

Steward looked shocked. "What do you mean sir? Surely you don't mean sending armed troops against our own citizens in do you?"

Lincoln looked at him. Steward sighed. "What do you propose to do?"

Lincoln looked solemn. "As it stands we need time to train them. Send the word to all states still in support of the United States of Fiore for 75,000 men in a 90 day enlistment."

Steward nodded and proceeded to the war department.

Lincoln turned to face the city. Storm clouds were gathering in the distance. "I feel a massive storm is about to bring misery to our great country.

Providence, Magnolia 

A young man was seen walking down the street with a smile. He had pink hair, black pants a white under shirt and was walking from the local store. A few minutes later he walking up the road to a small farm house. It was sitting on a couple of acres of land that was mostly for vegetable farming.

He walked inside after being greeting by his pet cat Happy (Happy: I'm a normal cat. (Sobs) UO: Shut it cat (Gives him a fish)

"Father, Mother I'm home. Wendy anyone here?" He called out. He looked around and put the groceries away.

He looked on the table and saw a note.

Natsu

Urgent meeting at the Town Hall. 

Please come at three

Igneel

Natsu looked over at the clock and swore under his breath. It was 2:30 according to it.

He ran out of the house and his loyal companion jumped up with him.

About five minutes later an out of breath Natsu was at the town hall. It was a slightly larger house with two levels. He opened the doors and widened his eyes. It seemed like everyone was here.

"Natsu over here." He heard the familiar voice of his little sister and turned to see his family. Wendy Dragneel had their mother Grandeeney's blue hair that was tied up in white bows and in white flared out dress. Their mother was dressed similar to her daughter but her hair was covered in a bonnet. Igneel Dragneel the family patriarch was dressed overalls and a white button shirt.

"Father, Mother do you know what's going on?" He asked walking over.

Igneel looked serious. "I do not know Natsu. I got a messenger asking for all the townsfolk to show up. I also see people from other towns. I see the Fullbusters and the Redfoxes." Pointing to a woman with blue hair with three kids two boys one blue and grey haired along with a blue haired girl. Next to them was a black-haired man with a similar looking red-eyed young man and another of Natsu's friends Gajeel.

"Oh look I see Levy." Wendy pointed to a blue-haired young woman in an orange dress standing next to her parents.

"It seems to be important if people are coming from other towns..." Natsu noted. His family was in some nice money but if they were to be scaled in 150 years later they would be about the middle class. The Redfoxes were blacksmiths, which was a working class job. The Fullbusters including Natsu's friend/rival Grey were Fishermen from the port side of the city. The Mcgardeens were the town's librarians. Natsu noted that Grey's girlfriend Juvia was here with her parents in a blue dress that reached her knees. They also spotted the Strauss' siblings who ran an inn. Mirajane the elder sibling, Elman the lone male who looked serious and Lisanna who was about Natsu's age

A few minutes later an elderly gentleman walked up on stage. The balding man of sixty cleared his throats

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." He held up a letter. "This letter came to me a week ago from our governor who had received it from the president. I will pass this to the other towns in the state. In summary, seven of our fellow states have separated from the United States of Fiore." This caused whispers to break out among the crowd. "In addition, an attack from these areas in rebellion has be launched and succeeded in capturing a federal fort in Charleston." This got the people to worry. "The president has deemed that to suppress this rebellion volunteers for a regiment of soldiers from this state is required. It is with this declaration that as Governor of Magnolia I hereby create two regiments to be shipped to our capital city within the month. The first will be sent out immediately the second will be sent as needed. That is all.

The meeting broke up and the families starting talking to each other. Natsu walked over to his friends.

"Hey metal head, fish man." Natsu called out.

"Hello farm boy." Grey said and Gajeel nodded his head.

Natsu looked around. "What do you think of this rebellion?"

Gajeel snorted "This will blow off within a few months. I read off some orders heading that way with father. Maybe not so much an army but maybe enough to have their demands met.

Natsu looked at Gajeel "Why now. Why would those states split?"

Gajeel shrugged. "I don't know I am just a gun smith.

Grey was looking towards his girlfriend who was looking back at her and smiled.

"I'm going." He said. This got the attention of the other two.

"I'm going. Even if it's not a rebellion I want to do something more than be a fisherman." Grey said with conviction.

Natsu looked at him. "What about Juvia?" Grey sighed. "This is going to hurt her but I assure you I am making the right decision."

Gajeel nodded. "I might join you. I want to use the weapons I help make. Putting down upstarts will at least make my life a little more meaningful." He said but his eyes weren't on the boys but on the petite blue haired woman across the hall.

Natsu grinned but said nothing. He was in thought though as he walked back to his family

One month later

The situation further South from Magnolia was deteriorating. The states of Vermilion, North Igneel, Exatlia and Scalia had separated from the Union. Meaning of the fifteen states that currently permitted slaves eleven had separated towards Edolas. The first regiment of the Magnolia volunteers had been dispatched. The second regiment had been called to arms. They were now gathering in the town square to send off their brave soldiers. All of the volunteers from across the state had gathered to send of their brave men and women. Of course the women wouldn't be on the front lines but they would be in some support roles. Among the men being sent off was Natsu Dragneel who was hugging his crying little sister.

Flashback

_The Dragneel Family was eating dinner. Grandeeney looked at Natsu who hadn't eaten much. Natsu looked at her and sighed. "Father, Mother. I want to join the army." All eating had stopped. _

_Igneel looked at Natsu. "May I ask what brought this up?"_

_Natsu looked at his plate. "I want something more than being a farmer. Besides" he looked with a grin "Being a soldier sounds like fun."_

_Igneel sighed "It isn't fun Natsu. Your grandpa was in the 1812 war. He described being shot at with cannons and guns. He was lucky to live through that war. But if you insist on going, you can go." Igneel said with a small smile._

_Natsu nodded. "I won't let you down dad." Wendy and Grandeeney were tearing up slightly._

End flashback

Natsu was hugging Wendy who was sobbing.

"Brother….I don't want you to go." Natsu eased the hug and looked at her. "Wendy I'm doing this for you and father and mother." He rubbed her head. "Don't worry I will be back before you know it.

Wendy nodded but was still teary eyed.

Nearby Grey was hugging a sobbing Juvia.

"I'm sorry Juvia. I promise. If its four months or four years I will come back.

Juvia looked up a complete wreck. "Grey, I'll miss you." Juvia said hiccupping.

Grey sadly smiled and looked over to his family. Ur and Ultear were tearing up and his younger brother Lyon was trying to be strong.

"Lyon. If something happens to me, look after Juvia." Grey said.

Lyon looked with a frown. "You better return. We're going to miss you." Lyon said shaking his hand.

Next to him the Mcgardeens were having a conversation with Levy.

"Are you sure this is what you want Levy?" Her father asked.

Levy nodded. "I might not be able to fight but I know how to at least sew and know to read maps. I can be useful." Levy said. Her mother hugged her gently.

"Just be safe Levy." She said. She looked over to see Gajeel walking over. "Mr. Redfox." Gajeel looked at the beautiful blue haired woman. "I want you to look after our daughter she means the world to us." Gajeel looked at the petite blunette. He grinned. "Sir, I can assure you she will come home." He said causing Levy to blush slightly.

With the Strauss siblings there was much crying. They essentially had to raise themselves after their parents passed away. Something about this town however made them feel at home despite being three siblings.

They separated and Elfman looked at them. "I will be back and be more of a man then I was."

"We will miss you brother." The younger sister said.

"Coming home safe it is all we care about." The elder sister, Mirajane said.

Elfman nodded still in tears. Then it came time to depart. They all climbed into the wagons. With one last wave the wagons started their path. Wendy ran down the path and waved the group goodbye as they disappeared over the hill. The whole town was crying as they saw these brave men head off to fight for their country.

Natsu and his friends sat down on the wagon after seeing their families disappear over the horizon. He sat down and pulled out a notebook. This would be his legacy for history to remember him.

_May 19__th__ X1861_

_Left my family and my home for the first time today in great weather. Already missing them. My friends say it is going to be a short war. I have the strangest feeling they are wrong. _

He put the notebook away and saw something in his bag move. He opened it and saw his blue furred cat Happy.

"Happy…you crazy cat. You didn't want to be separated from me.

The cat gave a soft meow.

"Gihi" Gajeel laughed but saw something black in his bag.

"Lily? What the heck?"

The boys laughed as they headed towards Connecticut and down towards the capital

A month later outside Crocus

The wagons had pulled into the Camp where they were going to be trained. They had been handed their uniforms. It was a blue uniform with tan pants and a blue kepis hat (look it up)

They were met by a very stern woman with dark red hair. This was Captain Erza Scarlett who told them they would be training and serving under her. Another man would be in charge of the army at the moment.

Natsu was in his tent with Grey writing in his journal.

_June 17__th_

_Arrived at basic training. Met my superior officer. She's scary but what else do I expect from an officer of the Fiore Army. Basic training begins tomorrow. Wendy, Mother Father you are in my thoughts._

Natsu put the journal down. He looked over to Grey who was holding a locket with Juvia's picture.

"You miss her don't you?" Natsu asked. Grey looked over to his friend. "Yeah and I bet you miss that Lisanna girl."

Natsu looked up. "She is like another sister to me. All I have going for me is my family. I hope I find one."

Grey smiled. "Salmon head you will find a nice girl. Heck if a venerable princess finds a fisherman like me attractive maybe someone will find a simple farm boy attractive.

Natsu smiled. Happy chose this time to come up and meow. "Guess we need to sleep we got a long day tomorrow.

Grey nodded and turned off the lantern and the two fell asleep.

The next day came at the crack of dawn with the sound of a bugle. The new recruits stumbled out of their tents putting on their uniforms. They lined up in disjointed lines as Captain Scarlett showed up.

"Alright you greenhorns listen up. I am Captain Erza Scarlett from southern Magnolia. I will be your commanding officer. Let us get your bodies into shape. Drop and give me thirty pushups.

The men looked strangely at her. She growled and took out her sword. (Most officers had some sort of sword same with cavalry or mounted troops.)

They dropped and did so. After the warm ups she had them march for two hours in different formations. They had to get used to following her orders. Then after lunch she instructed them in how to fire the weapons.

"All right you privates this is the latest model from Springfield." Gajeel widened his eyes slightly. It was similar to the guns his father made.

"This is to be carried on your back when not sleeping or marching. This forty inch barrel fires these minié balls." She said holding up a metal ball. "There are several steps to firing this. First you are to put gunpowder in to the lock." She put some where the flint came down. "Next you take a ball from your pouch." This got sniggers and she glared at those that were sniggering. "You place it on top of the barrel. Then take this rod." Holding up a metal rod with a rounded top. "This is really important for this gun. Do not lose it. You take it and jam the ball down and remove it. Place it under the bayonet like so." Erza said showing them where to put it. "Then take one of these percussion caps from the side pouch." Taking a cap from the pouch on her hip she pulled back the flintlock and placed it where it would strike. "Aim down the sight and pull the trigger." A loud bang scared most of the recruits. The target down range was had a small hole in it.

"This gun can be accurate up to 500 yards. But in case of close range we still have the bayonet." She charged at the dummy target and stabbed it three or four times. This dummy's hay spilled out after she pulled it out.

"Today we are going to learn how to handle the guns. Tomorrow we will work on marching with the guns. You who are part of the artillery will also get practice at handling the larger guns. Understood

The men nodded and went to go pick up the practice rifles. Erza drilled them into the ground and for the next month they were trained harshly but Erza slowly warmed up to the troops. She had to put on a tough exterior because of her gender and because of her social status. She worked hard through West Point in New Heaven. Now she was training member of her own state and was hoping they would do her proud.

A month later

It had been a month since the 2nd Magnolia had been sent to the camp outside the capital. The situation between the two opposing side had worsened. The training officers received a dispatch to march to Manassas. Word had come down that the Edolas government had established their capital in the city of Richmond, the state capital of Vermillion. The Union army was expected to march out and crush the rebellion.

Natsu was staring up at the roof of his tent. Tomorrow he would be marching with the army towards what he hoped would be real action. He sat up and pulled out his journal.

_July 17__th_

_We received orders today. We are to march South towards this town in Vermillion. Not too sure of the name. I am excited yet at the same time scared. I hope nothing bad happens._

He put his journal away and saw Happy walk up to him. It caused a stir when both Happy and Lily were spotted. They were allowed to keep them but they weren't allowed in the fight.

He looked over to Grey who was sleeping. He pulled out a cross. He wasn't too religious but he felt he needed some guidance for the upcoming battle ahead.

'_God help all of us.'_

July 22nd X1861

Not far from the chosen battle ground was a mansion. It was a two story house sitting on a large tract of land. This was the Heartfillia mansion. There were three main occupants of the house. Jude Heartfillia, a sugar trader and a former army captain, his wife Layla and his daughter Lucy. They were a well off family that treated their servants kindly, but on this day they were playing host to some very unique guests.

"So General Beauregard when do you plan on advancing on the…federals." The blonde man hesitantly said as he was sipping his tea. Across from him was General Beauregard and two of his officers. Members of his brigade were scattered near his home and were tense for the soon to come battle.

"I hope to march on the capital tomorrow but for the meantime we thank you for letting us camp here for the day." Beauregard said as he finished his drink. Layla who was nearby poured some more tea.

"I hate that you feel the need to attack the capital." Layla said. She was wearing a pretty white and blue dress. with her beautiful blonde hair in braided

Beauregard looked at the woman with a small smile. "The Union is endangering our way of life. This fight is to at least get them recognize our government.

Layla looked at him and then left the men to talk. Upstairs Lucy was in her room watching the men that invaded her home march through their yards. She was wearing her red floor length dress and her hair was in a bun. (Sue me it's the 1860's)

Her maid Virgo walked in. She was wearing a standard maid uniform with pink hair.

"Here you are mistress. I thought you would be hungry." Virgo said neutrally. Lucy looked at her. Virgo was one of the slaves that the Heartfillia family owned. They treated them very kindly but some of them like Virgo had a poor master before she was purchased by Jude.

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy said. She looked out at the men again as they started moving away from the house with some still lingering. Virgo noticed this.

"Something wrong mistress." She asked.

Lucy didn't take her eyes off of the window. "Why are they fighting? Is this country supposed to be united?"

"I do not know mistress. But it appears that someone is fed up with the way things are done at least in Vermillion."

Lucy looked over her shoulder then back over to the men drilling and marching.

"Virgo please leave me I'm feeling tired."

Virgo nodded. "Yes mistress. Punishment.

Lucy shook her head "No punishment Virgo."

Virgo bowed and left leaving Lucy to her thoughts.

Early morning July 21st X1861

Natsu and his regiment had been ordered around the Edolas line. He, Grey Gajeel, and Elfman were with an attachment of artillery and they were in a position to defend it in case of attack. Captain Scarlett was looking through her telescope and spotted what she was told was the field headquarters of one of the Edolas generals. She lowered the telescope and gave the order.

"Ready cannons." The artillery commanders nodded. They took a ball and inserted into the cannon. Taking the ramming rod they pushed it all the way back. Lighting a small fuse they stood ready.

"Aim for that house." They positioned the cannon to face the Heartfellia mansion and angled them.

"On my orders." The group tensed as they loaded their muskets.

Erza took one last look at the house. She lifted the sword and then pointed her sword at the house.

"FIRE!"

With the loud cry, the first battle of what would become known as the Fiore Civil War, began.

**End of Chapter**

**UO: I felt it prudent to top here so I can devote an entire chapter to the first major battle of the war. Please read the terms so not to be confused.**

**A lot of terms to go through so bear with me.**

**States**

**The Fiore states and their real life equivalent in the United States**

**Edolas: Confederate**

**South Igneel: South Carolina**

**North Igneel: North Carolina**

**Paradiso: Florida**

**Landsea: Louisiana**

**Sabretooth: Tennessee**

**Orceian: Mississippi**

**Scalia: Arkansas**

**Orpheus: Texas**

**Gardenia: Georgia**

**Alma (Pokémon I know): Alabama**

**Vermillion: Virginia**

** Fiore: Union**

**New Heaven: New York**

**Magnolia: Rhode Island**

**Regiments:**

**2****nd**** Magnolia: Based on the 2****nd**** Rhode Island regiment. One of the more recognized regiments of the war. They were there from day one to the surrender.**

**Battles**

**Fort Jaya: Based on Fort Sumter. The first shots of the war took place here. The Confederates fired on the fort and it was evacuated. The fall of the fort became a rallying cry for both sides.**

**Manassas: Also called Bull Run by the Union scholars. This was the first big battle of the American Civil war. It was just outside Washington D.C. The outcome I will save for the next chapter.**

**Locations:**

**Providence: In real life this is Rhode Island's capital and largest city.**

**Crocus: The equivalent of Washington D.C. Built before the turn of the 19th century this city serves as the capital of the United States of Fiore. The president his cabinet and Congress live here.**

**People:**

**Abraham Lincoln: The 16****th**** president of the United States both here and in real life. Served from 1861 to 1865 when he was killed by John Wilkes Booth. Known as the great emancipator. One of the most popular presidents in American history.**

**William Steward: Secretary of State under Lincoln and his successor Andrew Johnson. He was a governor and a presidential candidate. He engineered the purchase of Alaska which was seen as stupid at the time.**

**William Mclean: The Heartfillia's will play his family. The war began in his front yard as seen with my ending.**

**P.G.T Beauregard: One of the lesser known commanders of the this conflict.**

**Next thing is structure of the story. The war at least until 1864 was two parts a western and eastern theatre. Until late 1862 there weren't a lot of major battles on the eastern front. So one part will focus on Natsu and the gang with some small and big battles thrown in. One part will be on the western theatre with troops led under Alzack.**

**Alzack: What? Me?**

**UO: Yeah I figured a way to get one of the central figures into my story with you. You have the background with your family. **

**Alzack: Thank you UO-san.**

**UO: I have a feeling you and your wife will get along well with one of my OCs. Anyways I also have a part for Laxus.**

**Laxus: Really? (Raises an eyebrow)**

**UO: Oh yeah big time. No Spoilers yet. Now the last part will be the home front and how the war is impacting people at home. So every few chapters I am going to have a chapter devoted to the families either reading their letters or interacting with each other. This war was particularly brutal. This will be an M story for violence only.**

**(sighs) That leads me to my last point. Guys.**

**(The entire Fairy Tail crew looks at him)**

**UO: I am going to try my absolute best to get everyone home unscathed. Its four years of fighting something may happen. Lucy could break her leg. Natsu could lose his arm. The point is that this is the 1860's medical techniques we take for granted didn't exist back then. More people died on the table then in battle.**

**(This puts fear into the battlers.)**

**UO: Now I chose this particular regiment, the 2****nd**** Rhode Island for two reasons. One it is well known so people not in America can start reading up on our war from there. Second is they surprisingly had a small number of casualties compared to others. There were under 200 total. That is impressive considering most stayed the entire war. It could also be they avoided a couple of the bloodiest ones. However, I am going to send you to all the big fights. So be prepared to see death.**

**(The group gulps)**

**UO: Like I said I will try my best to get everyone home.**

**Anyway let's get the preview for the next chapter.**

**Preview: The Battle of Bull Run (Manassas) begins. An heiress is separated from her family. A regiment finds her and protects her. What is seen as a victory for one side turns into a rout and for the other a new figure shows up to turn the tide. What will happen? Find out with the 2****nd**** Magnolia**

**Next time: War begins, A War persists**

**Read and review kindly this is a strong subject for me I do not like people bashing history. Any mistakes you can PM me or put it in a review. Also check my other stories out. Next update is Journeys of the Dreamer so support that please**

**OSPREY….SWOOOSH**


	3. War Begins War persists

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UO: Hey guys you bill has been paid so now I can work on your story.**

**Lucy: I am terribly sorry UO-san but our guild is incredibly rowdy.**

**UO: Lucy don't worry about it. Now then I figured out who would play the three main generals/antagonists in this.**

**Natsu: Awesome who are they?**

**UO: Well I figured Sting would be a good main role as the most well-known generals on the confederate side.**

**Grey: So he is going to be on our case throughout the war?**

**UO: Yep. Now number two on this list is the only main general that would be killed.**

**Levy: I thought you said you would try to get everyone home?**

**UO: I'm not taking anyone from Fairy Tail if that's what your implying Ms. Mcgardeen. Anyway, choice A was Jellel but I realize Erza would go heaven's wheel on me.**

**Erza (In said armor) you know it you bastard. **

**UO: (Backing away). That's why choice B will be Rouge. Besides I have another idea for Jellel. And the leader of the Edolas will be Zeref.**

**Erza: Good to know**

**Lucy: Why Rogue? Why not Sting?**

**UO: Because Sting has his own role to play and I need at least his and Zeref's character to live through this. Rouge his death will play a huge role in one of the more important battles. Consequently guys.**

**Entire cast looks at him**

**UO: I am a nice guy most of time. Some of these battles I am taking a liberty with. But there are seven or eight big battles including three that are important enough that I will not change the name of. When we get to these battles I want you all to be on your absolute best behavior or I will make Phantom Lord's attack look like a playground brawl IS. THAT. UNDERSTOOD?**

**Cast: Yes sir**

**UO: I DIDN'T HERE YOU**

**Cast: YES SIR**

**UO: THANK YOU! DISCLAIMER PLEASE**

**Happy: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. This is his attempt using us to tell the story of something important in America's history.**

**UO: Thank you Happy. (Hands him a fish) Also sorry about that yelling. I am passionate about history. If you flame me about the topic or insult the memory of these men then I want to see you try because it is absolutely disrespectful. If not, THEN DON'T BOTHER READING. Please give me constructive feedback for this and all of my stories. They could all use it. Flamers will be ignored and reported if it's serious. Enough talk time to fight.**

Normal: Talk

**Bold: Yelling**

_'Italics': Thoughts _

Telegrams orders and locations and Time

_Journal entries_

War Begins, War persists

The day prior before Erza ordered the cannons to fire

In the camp site of the Union army, high ranking union officials were discussing the plans for the upcoming battle. The overall leader for this was a brown haired man in his thirties wearing a blue officer's uniform and a sword on his hip. This was brigadier general Dan Straight (I needed a one off character for some of these. I will also explain the rankings for everyone) surrounding the table were the three divisional commanders. One was a blue-haired individual with a scary expression this was Brigadier General Bickslow Tyler (gave him a last name), the second was a brown haired man with cannon shaped, Brigadier General Wakaba Mine. The last one was an aging bearded man named Colonel Samuel P. Heintzlemen. Two other officers were already on their way to their troops.

"Alright gentleman here is the battle plans. I hope you can follow these instructions. Gen. Tyler you will march northwest here to the Stone Bridge." General Straight said pointing to a spot to the map. "We are going to attempt to outflank them and hopefully prevent General Eucliffe's forces in the rear from reinforcing Beauregard. Take a brigade and try to harass them at Dragon Claw's ford. Meanwhile, Mine and Heintzlemen you will go over to Yuki Springs Ford. We want to ensnare these people before they have a chance to regroup. I have word that Patterson is already trying to tie down Johnston near the Manassas Junction. I believe we can win this battle and prevent them from rising up. Let us go then." The generals broke up and went to group their soldiers.

General Mine would be in charge of the Second Division which among the many various groups there contained the both divisions of Magnolia's fighting men. They fell under the second brigade under the command of Brigadier General Macao Conbolt. Natsu was friends with his son Romeo who looked up Natsu like a big brother. Also in this brigade was the 2nd regiment from New Bosco, the 79th from New Heaven and an artillery battery from Magnolia.

Col. Conbolt approached Erza who was drilling her troops.

"Captain Scarlett." Col. Conbolt called out.

Erza turned to see her superior officer. She saluted him. "Col. Conbolt sir. What news do you bring?"

Macao looked at her. "I need a group of soldiers to scout out the area where Beauregard is being encamped. Can I trust your unit to do it?"

Erza nodded. "Yes sir I can get a gun and about twenty troops to come with me."

Macao nodded. "Good. I have a bad feeling about Gen. Straight's plans. It needs exact coordination and I don't see how these untrained troops can fight like that.

Erza nodded. "We will do our best." She said saluting. She turned to her men and saw that Natsu, Grey and Gajeel were arguing about some nonsensical things.

"You better not be arguing about something. I don't want to write you for insubordination."

Instantly the three became best friends, which to outside the public eye they were but they wouldn't tell Captain Scarlett that.

"Listen up. We are moving at midnight tonight to hopefully outflank our opposition in the dark, Get some rest." Erza said to the unit and she walked to inform the rest of the brigade.

When she left the three men sighed in relief.

"Captain Erza sure is scary." Gray said as he rubbed his head.

"Oh get over it fish boy. We get some action finally. Come on we need to rest." Gajeel said

Natsu and Grey nodded and went to their shared tent.

"DRAGNEEL. REDFOX." The two men froze and turned to see Captain Scarlett with two familiar cats meowing in her hands. When Erza had found Happy and Lily the previous week, Natsu and Gajeel thought they were going to be shipped back home. To their surprise, Erza allowed them to keep them letting them have companionship. But she warned to keep it from their superior officers. But the cats had minds of their own and often wondered the camp.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THESE CATS!?"

The two gulped. Natsu was the brave one to answer. "Keep them away from the commanders and make sure we keep track of them at all times sir."

Erza nodded. "Good." Looking at the cats they cutely meowed. "You are lucky you two are cute." She said putting them down and the cats walked over to their owners. Captain Erza went about ordering the rest of the men.

Gajeel and Natsu sighed. They looked at the cats. "You two are going to get us in trouble." Gajeel said as they walked back to their tents.

They were going to their beds to take a nap. Before they did they wrote in their journals. Natsu sighed and read what he had written.

_July 21__st__ X1861_

_Captain Scarlett gave us marching orders today. We are leaving sometime in the night. I have great excitement and nervousness. Pray to God we will be okay._

Natsu sighed. He then started to write a letter.

To my dearest family,

_As I write this we are preparing to march to confront the rebellious soldiers. Happy misses you. Yes he is with me so don't worry Wendy. I see Grey probably writing to Juvia. He is a love struck man. But what else do you have to fight for besides God and Country. In the event this is my last letter, I want you to know I love you all and in the event that Grey and Gajeel say otherwise know that I fight with my best friends._

Natsu put the pen down and leaned back. "When did I get so melancholy about life?

"What did you say you pink haired nut case?" Grey said turning his head.

Natsu turned to regard Grey. "Nothing I feel like I am walking to my death." Natsu said.

Grey sighed. He pulled out his locket which had pictures of Ultear his sister and Juvia his girlfriend.

"They must be a wreck without me." Grey said. Natsu looked at him curiously. "Ultear and Juvia. They must be a wreck without me." Grey said smiling. "Anyway we need to rest we move tonight." Grey said closing his eyes.

Natsu looked at the ceiling of the tent. '_Mom…Dad…Wendy.' _Natsu said as he closed his eyes.

Hours later

The brigade was now on the march as the sun set. As they went along the inexperienced troops from the other regiments were stopping to pick up berries and other stuff they found along the road. Natsu's troop while they were tired were not willing to incur the wrath of Captain Scarlett. In that regard they were thankful for her strictness. But another issue that popped up was the cannons. Some of them kept getting stuck in the mud from the recent rains. This forced people like Natsu and his friends to help the artillery out. Their friend Elfman was one of these soldiers that used that operated the cannons and despite his strength he couldn't move it on his own. This tired out the troops more than the marching itself. By the time they reached their designated spot near the HQ they were exhausted.

Captain Scarlett growled at the delays. "You men need to toughen up." She sighed. "You can rest for ten minutes but I need a scout team with artillery ready."

Natsu collapsed on the ground. "Man this marching thing is tough." He took a sip of water and looked around seeing his fellow soldiers in a similar condition.

After ten minutes Natsu and his team volunteered to go with Captain Scarlett to scout out the headquarters of Beauregard.

At about 4:50 in the morning they were positioned near the Yuki Springs ford. They saw that a small regiment of soldiers were in the manor area. Twenty minutes later, Erza gave the command "Ready cannons." The artillery commanders nodded. They took a ball and inserted into the cannon. Taking the ramming rod they pushed it all the way back. Lighting a small fuse they stood ready.

"Aim for that house." They positioned the cannons to face the Heartfellia mansion and angled them.

"On my orders." The group tensed as they loaded their muskets.

Erza took one last look at the house. She lifted the sword and then pointed her sword at the house.

"FIRE!"

From the end of the first chapter

The cannon balls sailed through the air. In the night sky they could not be seen. As the descended it became obvious some of them were going to miss the house. But a couple were on target and appeared to be landing in the top part of the house.

When they landed, Beauregard and Jude were sitting down to breakfast. They heard the rattling and then heard part of the house be destroyed. Layla panicked when the house was hit Beauregard looked in the direction of his men who were panicking.

"It seems my offensive plan has been preempted. Jude please excuse me I need to fight back." He said standing up. Jude watched him leave and then went to check on his wife and daughter though he had a good idea where she was.

Lucy who had snuck out of the house to look at the stars was walking back. She sighed. "Father can be so mean so mean. All I want to do is look at the stars. Is that so much to ask? Making me not leave the house. Ugh." Lucy said. She stopped and looked up. Her parents homeschooled her. She excelled in many subjects but she had a keen interest in the stars. Her favorite constellation was the Canis Minor. Maybe because it was the bright star in it Sirius.

"I wish I could go on an adventure. I mean a real one not something that father has planned for me. Then I could write about it and everything. But knowing father he has my husband all picked out." (Like I said this is the 19th century)

As she walked back she looked up again. Just for a split second a star blinked. She looked curiously as more blinked. She looked towards her house as the balls blew up. The impact knocked her to the ground. She was breathing heavily as the soldiers surrounding the house scrambled to get their gear together. She had to get away from the house. So in an act of preservation she ran inadvertently ran in the direction of the cannon fire.

When Erza saw the cannons hit she ordered her men to reload and prepare for engagement. Before she could do so Beauregard's men had ordered small attacks against her position she growled.

"We need to go back to our brigade." She ordered. "Keep the river in your sights let's move. Dragneel, Fullbuster, Redfox, scout ahead."

"Yes sir." The three mentioned said as they ran along the river. Erza in the meantime tried to rally the troops to move them

About an hour later they were ahead of Erza's forces and were trying to find any Union soldiers. They heard several shots and yelling in the distance indicating the battle was starting to take shape. Taking out a telescope that he used while fishing, Grey tried to find Conbolt's brigade.

"Where are you, General Conbolt?" Grey muttered. He scanned the hills and saw a familiar emblem on a flag marching up to the Bull run creek (I am taking some liberties with this battle like where each unit was. In future battles I may not. So just assume they are really fast in real life they were in different positions)

"Hey guys take a look. I see our flag." Grey said handing over the scope to Natsu. Natsu spotted and grinned.

"Alright, I think is not far off. They aren't moving so we might have a little time to wait for the Captain."

Gajeel and Grey nodded. Before they could relax they heard a branch snapping coming from the river. They tensed and pulled out their rifles. Gajeel gestured them to be quiet and snuck around the bush next to them. Gajeel crept up and struck grabbing the figure in the bush.

"Hey Let Me Go You Brute." Gajeel had pulled out a blonde haired girl with a decent size chest and in clothing that suggested upper class.

They relaxed slightly at the sight of the girl. They knew for the most part that women were not in the military though she looked their age. What puzzled them was she doing here.

"Girl what in god's good name are you doing here?" Gajeel asked a little roughly as he pushed the girl towards the other two.

Lucy was fed up with his attitude and huffed. "I am not Girly. My name is Lucy Heartfellia and I was trying to avoid getting killed.

Lucy sighed "My family was playing host to some man named Beauregard along with about 500 soldiers. I snuck out to look at the stars and was on my way back home when it was attacked. Based on my observations I think the Army fired on the house to beat the so-called rebels.

She turned to the three boys. "Gentlemen may I inquire your names and where you are from?"

The three looked at each other and then back at Lucy. Natsu walked up to her and took off his hat.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, my friends are Grey Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox. We are from Magnolia.

Lucy's eyes sparkled. "Magnolia? That is so far from here. I wish I could see other states." Then her head dropped. "But father is so over protective. Tis a fate of a noblemen's daughter I suppose."

Before Natsu could respond, they heard horse running up to them. They turned and the men gulped when they saw their commanding officer on the horse. She stopped and jumped off the horse. They quickly saluted.

"What's the situation?" She commanded.

Grey perked up. "Fighting is beginning to pick up. We have located Col. Cobalt's brigade they are about to attempt to cross the Bull Run Creek."

Natsu continued. "When spotted them we were about to go meet up with you with the news sir."

Erza nodded. "Good. They are just down the road. Fall in and we will meet up the Col. Conbolt. We will probably start our attack from there." Erza turned and saw Lucy who gulped.

"Who is this?" She asked.

Gajeel answered this time. "We found her in the bushes. She lived in the house we attacked and she had to run. Her name is Lucy Heartfellia, sir."

Erza took one long look at her. "Dragneel." Natsu stood straight. "Help cut her dress. Just enough to allow mobility. Make it come up to her knees. Go into the bushes over there hurry"

Natsu nodded and took Lucy's hand much to her protest.

In the woods Natsu took the bayonet off of the gun and started trying to cut the dress. Keyword tried because Lucy fought with every time he tried.

"You scoundrel keep that knife away from me." Lucy shouted backing away from Natsu.

"Look Stacy, I know you might be scared of the knife but it cannot be comfortable to move in that." Natsu said with the knife in hand.

"It's Lucy and this is one of my favorite dresses." Lucy yelled. But it seemed god had a sense of humor for she tripped and fell on her back. Natsu's momentum also caused him to trip and land on her. The knife was knocked away as their eyes caught each other. They blushed at their predicament and they quickly untangled themselves and looked away from each other.

Lucy sighed. "Alright. You can cut the dress. Just be quick about it alright."

Natsu nodded and grabbed his bayonet (they are interchangeable). He crudely but effectively cut it to a desirable length.

"There that should do for now. When we get back to camp I have a friend that can probably fix that."

Lucy nodded and they went back to Erza who was barking orders to her men.

"Dragneel. If you can stop playing with Ms. Heartfillia get back in line. Ms. Heartfillia it will be safer if you keep traveling with us and stay close to me right now. We do not want you getting lost in the fighting. Alright let's go." Erza called out.

The men proceeded to march towards the battle. Natsu came up behind Lucy.

"Don't worry Lucian I will protect you I promise that.

Lucy blushed in indignation. "It's Lucy you pink haired idiot."

Natsu growled especially when the other troops started to chuckle. Erza though silenced them as they started to pick up their pace.

With Gen. Conbolt

Gen. Conbolt had organized his troops to start crossing the ford in the river. He had pushed back the Edolas soldiers guarding the hill and were now waiting for reinforcements. He turned and saw the distinctive red hair of Captain Scarlett with her scout force marching up to them.

"Captain Scarlett." He shouted as distant gunfire sounded to their ears.

"Gen. Conbolt sir. Our men are ready to help." Erza said as her men marched up to them.

Conbolt nodded. "Good we managed to push rebels back. We are going to cross the river at the ford. We have word that the main force is near Marion Hill. Let us be off." Conbolt said motioning for them to advance.

Erza nodded and their regiment started the slow process of crossing the river. What they didn't count is that in the time it took for them to gather their men together reinforcements for the rebels appeared on top of the hill. They started firing down at the advancing troops which shocked them as a couple of those not in the water went down. Most of the rest were forced to duck and start firing back.

Natsu was one of those that hadn't gotten into the water and noticed the fire coming from on the hill top. Lifting his musket up he fired a shot across the hill. Knowing he didn't have a realistic shot of hitting them he decided to provide covering fire for the moment as his friends were now in the river.

Down the river from Conbolt's forces was another brigade that was crossing at a spot that was inadvertently left defenseless. These men were under the command of an imposing blonde haired man with a lightning bolt scar. This was Colonel Laxus Dreyer, estranged grandson of Makrov Dreyer.

Laxus had noticed from the scouts that the rebels had left a part of their line exposed and had ordered his brigade to cross the river to out flank them. Once in range he ordered the guns to be loaded and proceeded to fire. The Rebels on the hill were caught by surprise as they thought no one would be coming from behind them.

In the next fifteen minutes about 25 were killed and the rest of the opposing troops fled in a disorganized retreat. The men from Conbolt's brigade cheered briefly as they saw Dreyer's men approach them. They all finished crossing the river and took a breather near Dreyer's men as another brigade crossed the river.

Macao had finally crossed the river and met up with Laxus. "Good to see you Dreyer."

Laxus nodded to his fellow colonel. "We have them retreating to the hill to the south. Gen. Straight wants us to hold our positions for the moment and get secure ground.

Macao sighed. "What is going on we have the momentum we should move now."

Laxus shrugged. "Orders are orders." They then heard the distinctive sound of cannon fire. Two of the artillery divisions were attempting to dislodge the rebels from their position.

"Let's just wait this out a bit." Laxus said as he got back on his horse and went to check on his men.

Over on Marion Hill, the Edolas rebels were in a disorganized mess. General Joseph E. Johnston who joined Edolas when Vermillion defected and Gen. Beauregard who were both coming from Johnston's headquarters to see the disorganized troops. They attempted to reorganize their men but it was taking forever.

At about noon, A Rebel Brigade came up to the hill from the west, from the railroad junction. This dark haired man with a stern look, was Brigadier General Rouge Cheney. He was in charge of the Vermillion 1st Brigade which consisted of five regiments, the 2nd, 4th, 5th, 27th and 33rd regiments. With him was a division from the Hamptons area and a cavalry unit under Colonel J.E.B Stuart.

"General Johnston what is the situation." Rouge asked the disheveled man.

James looked at the man who ridden up. "It's bad sir we are facing a force that seemingly is larger than ours. We have retreated to this hill but as you can see we are incredibly disorganized right now.

Rouge scratched his chin and looked around the hill. Seeing the terrain he got an idea.

"Captain order all the regiments onto the reverse side of the hill. They will be protected from the cannon fire. Move our eleven cannons onto the crest of the hill. Go!"

His subordinates quickly followed the orders. The regiments were posted on the hill as specified while the cannons were seemingly exposed. When they started firing them they realized the ingeniousness of the placement. When they fired their cannons the momentum of the blast pushed them back behind the hill out of reach of Fiore army.

General Straight rode up to where the Fiore army was gathered. Having seen the cannons he started barking out orders.

"Move all the cannons we have up the hill. We are going to crush this rebellion here and now." Straight ordered.

The cannons were promptly moved up the slope and at a relative distance of 300 yards they began firing at the Edolas troops. These cannons were a new invention. They were rifled 6 pound cannons that delivered considerable damage to whatever it hit. The problem however made itself apparent in the exchange of gunfire. The cannons could not be trained low enough to hit the relatively close targets. Most of them sailed over the heads of Edolas soldiers.

Up on the hill, one of Cheney's men rode up to him. "Sir they mean to drive us."

Rouge looked at him. "Then we will give them bayonet.

The captain nodded and went to rally his troops. He started shouting, "There is Cheney standing like a Stone wall. Let us determine to die here and we will conquer. Rally behind the Vermillion's." (If you don't know who this is by now you really need to study the Civil War. One of the reasons I chose Rouge) Almost immediately after he said this he was cut down by the cannon fire. Rouge watched with some trepidation as one of his captains were cut down.

"This battle is not going to win it self, fire back." Rouge ordered.

This continued for a couple of hours as the Fiore Army kept trying to dislodge the Edolas troops from the hill. One of the regiments launched was the 2nd Magnolia. The Colonel in charge, John S. Solcum rode with this regiment as they charged up the hill. The fire was relentless and men fell around them. One of the cannon balls struck near Col. Solcum and threw him from his horse causing to break his neck killing him. Captain Scarlett and her unit saw this and panicked slightly but they kept pressing their attack which was proving costly.

The tide completely changed when one of the Fiore battery commanders moved two of his cannons over to try to maximize the firing coverage. What the commander didn't count on was one of the Vermillion regiments, the 33rd. who was dressed similarly to the Fiore Army attacking the guns. Because of the way they were dressed, the artillery commander told them to hold their fire thinking they were allies. This proved to be a fatal error in the entire battle as the regiment captured the guns.

Gen. Cheney, having seen this from the hill top, smiled and turned to one of his regimental commanders. "Reserve your fire until they are within 50 yards. Then fire and give them bayonet! And when you charge, Yell like Furies!" Rouge yelled and pointed his sword towards the Fiore army.

From Natsu's perspective he saw the firing stop. Wondering why the firing stopped he looked around. Then he heard it, it started as a low sound and it got bigger. He looked and saw the rebel army charging at them yelling like mad men. He widened his eyes and looked at his friends who were shaking as their opponents charged their positions.

Gen. Straight having seen the advancing army. Thinking there was more than one army because of the number charging down the hill.

"Sound the retreat. Retreat!" He yelled out panicking as he did so. The rest of line collapsed and in a disorderly fashion the Fiore army retreated back across the river with one brigade being left behind to guard the retreat.

Erza growled. "Coward. Come on guys we need to move stay close. This is about to get chaotic." Erza ordered as their unit started falling back.

They were able to get across the stone bridge when a stray cannon ball overturned one of the wagons. This made the somewhat orderly retreat turn into a panic as most of the army threw down their weapons and started running.

Natsu's unit having been near the middle of the retreat got caught up in the shuffle. Lucy who had no experience with the army was lost in the shuffle of troops. Natsu noticed this and tried to get to her.

"Lucy! Hang on." Natsu called out pushing through the crowd of panicking troops.

Lucy screamed as she tried to get away from the soldiers. She fell down and had to avoid being trampled. She curled up in a ball as she tried to avoid getting trampled. Natsu being the brave man he was finally got to Lucy and helped her up as the madness died down.

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked concerned.

Lucy nodded and looked at her dress. "My dress is ruined but I will live." Lucy said as they walked over to their unit which had stopped in an attempt to find Lucy.

"Lucy. So glad you're okay." Erza called out.

Lucy nodded. Grey asked the question on their minds. "What happens now, Captain Scarlett?"

Erza looked over to where the Edolas troops were. They were in a similar state of disarray.

"I do not know. However we need to get back to our camp and report in. This battle I feel is only the beginning.

The boys and Lucy gulped as they started making their way back to the capital.

On the road to Washington D.C things turned absolutely hectic. The congressmen and the elite of the city, hoping to see the Edolas rebels defeated had ridden out to see the battle. Now that the battle was over, the Fiore Army was now getting mixed up with civilians as they fled from the battle. Horse, carriages and people were all carelessly pushed as side as the soldiers retreated back to the capital.

The Battle of Bull Run (Manassas) was over and the Edolas Confederation was victorious

Post Battle reactions and effects (Each battle had different effects I will use this to show in the battle chapters what happened post battle)

On the Union side, complete shock was evident in the Capitol. The citizens were stunned that an upstart army like the Edolas confederation could defeat the mighty Union army. They panicked that with little standing in their way they could move on the city. Two days later news from a balloon rider assured them this was not the case

At the top of the chain of command, President Lincoln met with the commanding officers. The consensus was that the fault of the loss fell on General Straight. Despite his protests, he was relieved of his command of the Army of the Potomac River. The command fell to Major General Jellel Fernandez who promise to whip the army into shape. In addition two other generals were removed from their posts

Down the chain of command, specifically with the 2nd Magnolia Regiment, a new commander was also put in charge. With Colonel Solcum dead, his Lieutenant Colonel, Freed Justine was promoted to Colonel to take over the regiment. Other units received command changes as well due to the loss.

As for manpower, the president ordered more volunteers into the ranks, upwards of 500,000 enlisted men. The training of these troops fell to the General Fernandez.

On the Edolas side, it was more muted. Zeref Davis the Edolas president praised Beauregard and promoted him to full general. Rouge "Stonewall" Cheney was not recognized publicly but that was okay for him.

But what was evident to both sides was that this war was going to be longer than what they originally planned. They both swore they would win.

The Fiore Civil War will be a long a bloody struggle. Who will win? Who will die? Join me in exploring this war through the eyes of the men who fought bravely for their countries, their families and their way of life.

**End of chapter**

**A/N: Alright that is the first big battle of the Fiore Civil War. Remember this is an attempt to tell the story of the American Civil War through the use of a popular anime. Please be respectful.**

**Terms**

**States:**

**New Bosco: New Hampshire**

**Relevant People to know:**

**Union**

**Dan Straight: Plays the part of Irvin McDowell, who was in charge of the command at the First Battle of Bull Run (Manassas) and was blamed for the loss.**

**Laxus Dreyer: Plays the part of William T Sherman who was at this battle as colonel which I did not know when I started writing this. He will play a bigger role in the Western Theater**

**Macao Conbolt: Plays the part of Ambrose Burnside. A regimental commander at the start he will play a big role in the second year of the conflict. He is from Rhode Island like Macao is from Magnolia**

**Freed Justine: Plays the part of Frank Wheaten who was the Lieutenant Colonel of the 2****nd**** Rhode Island until John S. Solcum was killed. He becomes the Colonel. He is also of Rhode Island/Magnolia**

**Jellel Fernandez: Plays the role of George B. McClellan. Overall commander for a long time in Union army. He had a large role in the second and third year of the conflict and will be focal point as the war winds down.**

**Confederate**

**Rouge Cheney: Plays the part of Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson. A brilliant commander and a former professor at the Virginia Military Institute. In this story he will play a similar role.**

**Zeref: Plays the role of Jefferson Davis, the Confederate President. He was elected the president when the original seven Confederate States convened in Montgomery.**

**All other people mention other that Bickslow and Wakaba are real historical figures. I also tend for this story to inspire interest in the American Civil War. I am not perfect, if someone spots a mistake please let me know.**

**Ranks: Each army soldier is given a rank. There are officer and enlisted ranks. I only showed the officer ranks which I will show in order and what signifies it. I will also denote the gaps. These are only accurate up the American Civil War.**

**Major General: The two star army general. Was wartime only rank. In present day they are only outranked by the President and two other ranks. Lieutenant General at three stars and full General at four stars.**

**Brigadier General: Denoted by One star. Lowest General rank**

**Colonel: Denoted by a silver Eagle. Highest non-general rank.**

**Lt. Colonel: Denoted by a silver leaf**

**Major: Gold leaf. The junior-most senior officer**

**Captain: Two Silver Bars. Currently this is Erza's rank. The highest ranking junior officer.**

**1****st**** Lieutenant: One silver bar. Some might get this rank out of officer school**

**2****nd**** Lieutenant: One gold bar. This is what newly commissioned officers often get. The junior-most officer rank.**

**Enlisted ranks will be covered in another chapter.**

**Anyway**

**Preview: After the fiasco at Bull Run, the entire army gets the training from hell from General McClellan. In the down time Lucy gets to observe the actions of the army first hand. Then out west the Fiore Army is tasked with taking the Orceian River. Who will lead them and what will happen find out on the 2****nd**** Magnolia.**

**Next time: Training and the War in the West.**

**UO: There will be a couple of time skips in the next chapter. Next up is Journeys of the Dreamer. Until Next time. Oh and this is shorter than my normal chapter lengths because I already set up the battle last chapter so be knd and review this and my other stories**

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**


End file.
